Flexible pipes are needed for conveying fluids under pressure such as natural gas, sour gas, carbon dioxide, hydrocarbons, etc. In some applications these fluids are at elevated temperatures which can decrease the life and performance of flexible pipes made of conventional materials.
It is desirable that the pipe be capable of being spoolable, handled, bent, etc. without collapsing, buckling, splitting, cracking, etc., even in low temperature environments, yet also be capable of containing high pressure flows at elevated temperatures under conditions of use, such as when buried, unrestrained and bent.